


HELLO! WHERE ARE YOU?

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's Second Blacksand Week [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fermi Paradox, Other, blacksand brigade, eldritch guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: My response for “Is this even blacksand?”It’s certainly about blacksand. But it might be about other things, too.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's Second Blacksand Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660444
Kudos: 2
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	HELLO! WHERE ARE YOU?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/15/2013.

As far as they knew, they were alone. They flooded the sky with their stories, they sent out missives in waves so long they could only be seen by eyes thirty meters across, in waves so tiny they pierced through molecules like needles. They said “Hello” in languages ancient and modern and graved their greeting in gold. They listened with ears acres across, they looked with eyes that flew of their own accord and could gaze into the past.

And still, they were alone.

But oh! If they were not! It was one of their favorite imaginings. They filled the sky from bang to crunch with life and death and love and hate and hope and despair and wonder.

One of them saw the light go through the right slit.

One of them saw the light go through the left slit.

Still they put the power they had into their imaginings, seeing their own imperfections, not knowing that they were creating worlds by the handful and dozen, that their worlds were burgeoning up beneath their feet, pressing against their sides, flowing into their lungs with every breath.

Long ago, such things could be done, they imagined.

In the distant future, such things will be done, they imagined.

HELLO! WHERE ARE YOU?

When the two are born, they are born old. And though they know much, they do not know their own history. They do not remember the collective, the group no larger than the fingers on the hands neither one frequently has. They have been given the gift of thinking they were there first, as they cloud-gaze not at white water vapor backed by blue sky, but at the dust of nebulae glowing with all the colors that any eye could see, speckled with the hot blue of baby stars.

They have been given each other, in balance and belligerence, because they, they, ten billion they and ten of the ten billion they have looked up and said “It is not good to be alone.”

They have been given the first place at the table of the feast of time because their creators do not realize they are already sitting there, that their first steps into the glimmering void are the first steps anyone has made out there, that if the universe is expanding faster and faster it cannot exceed the speed at which their imaginations can follow it, and that, in the end, they will be the precursors, the meddlers, the shining and the dark over young new worlds.

And that, when the ones there look up, when they say “HELLO! WHERE ARE YOU?” they will be the ones to answer back, laughing, glad to give the answer they always longed for.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #to put this in Babylon 5 terms#what if humans are the First Ones?#old men laughing#I am an old man


End file.
